MorningTown Ride
"Moringtown Ride" is a lullaby, written and performed by Malvina Reynolds in 1957, and covered by a number of artists. It tells the 'comforting' story of the 'journey' through nighttime made by all the "little travellers" (children), on board a train, with the Sandman as guard. The Wiggles and Jimmy Little sing this song on It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World. Song Credits 2000 Version * Music and Lyrics: Malvina Reynolds * Arrangement and Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer: Chris Brooks * Mixers: Chris Brooks, Don Bartley * Recording Location: APC Studios * Publisher: Essex Music Of Australia * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2013 Version * Music and Lyrics: Malvina Reynolds * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Essex Music Of Australia * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2000 Version * Vocals: Greg Page, Jimmy Little * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Electric Piano: MIDI * Drums: Tony Henry * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay 2013 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitar: Anthony Field Lyrics and Transcript Jeff: (in engineer's hat) Everyone, we're here with Jimmy Little. Hi, Jimmy. Jimmy: Hello, Jeff. Hello, everyone. Jeff: Now Jimmy, where did you come from today? Jimmy Little: Well, I travel a lot on a train from the town called Nera, Momadery. And that's where it goes, stops, turns around and goes back. Jeff: Ah! Now you've sung lots of songs. Do you know any songs about trains? Jimmy Little: Oh, yeah. I know some but I have a favorite. And the favorite one I like most is the Morningtown Ride. Jeff: Wow! Hey, why don't you join Jimmy and the Wiggles on a train ride? (The sky grows darker and a train is heard blowing its whistle and chugging.) Jeff: (spotting a train) Hey Jimmy, I think it's here now. Jimmy Little: Oh wow! That's great! Let's go. Jeff: Yeah! (The Wiggles, Jimmy Little and their friends are on a train.) Train whistle blowing Makes a sleepy noise Underneath the blankets Go all the girls and boys Rockin’, rollin’, ridin’ Out along the bay All bound for Morningtown Many miles away Driver at the engine Fireman rings the bell Sandman swings the lantern To show that all is well Rockin’, rollin’, ridin’ Out along the bay All bound for Morningtown Many miles away Maybe it is raining Where our train will ride All the little travellers Are warm and snug inside Rockin’, rollin’, ridin’ Out along the bay All bound for Morningtown Many miles away Somewhere there is sunshine Somewhere there is day Somewhere there is Morningtown Many miles away Rockin’, rollin’, ridin’ Out along the bay All bound for Morningtown Many miles away Rockin’, rollin’, ridin’ Out along the bay All bound for Morningtown Many miles away (Jimmy Little blows the train whistle and Officer Beaples waves on the back of the train.) Trivia * The Wiggles sing this song in 2012 as the original group and in 2013 as the new generation group when they make a tribute to a group called "The Seekers". * The song was written in 1959. Gallery See here Video File:The Seekers - Morningtown Ride|The Seekers singing "Morningtown Ride" File:Raffi - Morningtown Ride Lyrics|Raffi's version of this song File:The Wiggles - Morningtown Ride (featuring Jimmy Little)|The Wiggles and Jimmy Little singing "Morningtown Ride" File:WWW.GETONBOARD.US Morning Town Ride|Thomas the Tank Engine in Train Singer's version of the video File:The Wiggles' Tribute to The Seekers|The Wiggles singing this song in 2012 File:The Wiggles Cheer Judith Up!|The Wiggles singing this song in 2013 Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Duet songs Category:Lullabies Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Malvina Reynolds Songs